Tu eres otra vez, Mi cenicienta
by HappyMonster
Summary: Antes llamado "Bajo el mismo techo" , Ned y Moze han dividido sus caminos despues de su rompimiento... Pero algo llamado destino los volvera a unir.... Ultimo capitulo subido.
1. ¿Padres enamorados?

**Verte otra vez**

Jojo, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste, o que por lo menos alguien lo lea; D

**Titulo: Verte otra vez xD**

**Tipo (o como se diga): Noze (Ned y Moze)**

**Estado actual de los personajes: Están en 2 de High School x, Ned y Moze terminaron por conocer a nuevas personas, y Ned encontró a Emma su actual novia, aun es amigo de Cookie que sale con Lisa. Moze no tiene novio y ah perdido el contacto con Ned, y su mejor amiga Lily.**

**Yo no tengo ningun derecho sobre la serie bla bla bla xD **

--.

- ¿A que vas a la casa de Jennifer? - Dijo Ned, algo enojado a su madre la Sra. Marie

- Me dijo Carl **(el papa de Jennifer) **que necesitaba Azúcar, así que seré amable y le regalare la que me sobra. - Le respondió Marie con una sonrisa.

- 2 kilos de azúcar!! No creo que necesite taaaantaaa - Discutió Ned, MUY ENOJADO

- Quieras o no, se la llevare, nadie sabe cuando sea de emergencia la azúcar, además yo, ya me divorcie de tu padre, tengo derecho a enamorarme y el papa de Jennifer es viudo, no veo por que no intentar. - Y se marcho, dejando colgado a su hijo.

_No puedo creerlo desde que corte con Jennifer, a mi mama le interesa, su padre parece que le gusta hacerme sufrir, aunque, pensandolo a mi que me importa... TENGO NOVIA... pero nada comparado con lo que viví, con Moze _

--.

- Papa, ¿se puede saber que haces pegado a la ventana?- Pregunta Moze a su Padre, el cual casi se le cae la baba pegado en la ventana xD

- No nada hija, estoy esperando a la mama de Ned, necesito azúcar para el café - Jennifer se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Ned, aunque no lo demostró.

- Bien, me voy al parque extremo a practicar patineta con Lily **(N/A: OK esto suena muy a Hannah Montana pero el skate, se volvió un pasatiempo para Moze)**

**Ok, se ve muy aburrido y corto y no hay nada ned/moze aunque si hay carl/marie xD pero se pondrá mejor, solo dejen su review**** , quiero saber sus opiniones sobre el principio, se los agradecería MUCHO!! O.O**


	2. ¿Yo dije eso?

Verte otra vez

Verte otra vez

Siiii... aqui hay mas Noze espero que les guste!!

- Ya olvídate de aquello, no vale la pena recordar lo que te hizo daño - le comenta Lily a su mejor amiga Jennifer.

- Lo se, pero mi papa parece que se encarga de recordármelo, además no soy buena en el amor, y nadie me había tratado, como Ned conmigo - Le contesto sonriendo y con luz en su mirada.

- Cierto...- le contesta rodando los ojos - nadie te había tratado TAN MAL COMO NED, no puede ser que salga con la arpía de Emma.- diciéndoselo, como si hubiera cometido un pecado.

- Basta Lily, sabes que, ya me voy - Le dijo, mientras se aleja... ella sabia exactamente donde ir...

--

-¿Que piensas, amor? . -Dijo Emma la novia de Ned, en un tono bastante infantil, ellos se encontraban en la playa...

-En nada Emma. - Le contesto rodando los ojos, y con la esperanza de que no le contestara.

- Pero te encuentras callado, tienes que estar pensando en algo. -Le insistió

_Ned se quedo callado, el recordaba lo feliz que fue con su exnovia, y exmejoramiga, por algo...no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en su hermosa sonrisa, sus enormes ojos marrones y sobre todo en la comodidad con la que siempre convivió con ella._

- Eyyy!! Tierra llamando a Bigby!! EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS??- le grito su novia bastante enojada.

-ESTOY PENSANDO EN LO INSOPORTABLE QUE ES SER NOVIO TUYO!!- le contesto, llamando la atención de toda la playa, incluso de Jennifer que acababa de llegar pero aun así, escucho todo.

_Que!! Que dije?? En verdad yo dije eso?? Yo no quería... es solo que..._

Jojojo, nadie me deja Review TT hahaha pero aun así quería continuar...tengo la esperanza de que alguien lo lea.. xD


	3. Crueles recuerdos

OK

OK. Hola chicos!! Hace mucho que no entraba por la tonta escuela y las tontas tareas xD Solo quiero decirles que tomo en cuenta sus opiniones (ósea los 2 reviews xD) Ah y por cierto Suzie jamás volvió.

Tratare de mejorar la ortografía, aunque no aseguro nada, por que no soy muy buena en eso xD.

- Eyyy!! Tierra llamando a Bigby!! EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS??- le grito su novia bastante enojada.

-ESTOY PENSANDO EN LO INSOPORTABLE QUE ES SER NOVIO TUYO!!- le contesto, llamando la atención de toda la playa, incluso de Jennifer que acababa de llegar pero aun así, escucho todo.

_Que!! Que dije?? En verdad yo dije eso?? Yo no quería... es solo que..._

_- _JA! ¿¿Entonces te parezco insoportable?? - Replico la rubia, de escasa inteligencia.

- No, por supuesto que no, es solo que...tu, y luego yo, y...y...y... la tierra... y el sobrecalentamiento global...- dijo Bigby tratando de explicarse, aunque nunca fue bueno en eso.

- Ned... ESTO SE ACABO! Escúchame muy bien- respondió Emma con énfasis- Acabas de perder la oportunidad de ser MI NOVIO, que eso es demasiado para un tonto como tu- Se levanto y se alejo. De repente llego a su memoria algo que el quería olvidar, su mas grande error.

_Flashback _

_-Cortare con Jennifer... Lo Juro!! Nunca me importo en realidad, casi no estoy con ella... no vale la pena... - Gritaba Ned Bigby a Emma, aun cuando no eran novios, se encontraban en un café, lo que el no sabia era que...Jennifer estaba atrás del mostrador, agachada escuchando sus crueles palabras, al lado de ella Lily, que no esperaba para golpear a Ned._

_- NO! no quiero ser un obstáculo, no quiero ser la mala, además lo nuestro no funcionaria...- decía Emma bajando el tono, mientras se acercaba al castaño, hasta que sus labios se tocaron... Jennifer siempre se caracterizo por ser fuerte... pero no pudo... se levanto lo miro de frente y le dijo:_

_- Si eso piensas de mi- dijo Jennifer con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, temblando- adiós... Sabes... es gracioso, en serio pensé que lo que me decías... era verdad, pero ya veo que no... Que rápido cambio el rol... yo antes era la buena... y ahora soy la mala... a la que tu quieres alejar... ahora comprendo a Suzie._

_Ned estaba en estado de shock... No sabia que decir..._

_-Moze, yo no quiero decir eso... es solo que YA NO TE AMO- esas ultimas palabras, mataron toda la esperanza de amar de Jennifer, es verdad, ella nunca fue buena con el amor. _

**FIN DE ESTE CAP.**

**Jojo, soy la reencarnación del mal xD, si lo se, Ned se vio muy gandalla, pero puede llegar a pasar. XD ya saben... COMENTENME!! XD si no me comentan, no sabré que lo leen TT, OK espero que les haya gustado, estoy tratando de mejorar xD **


	4. Desastrosas noticias

HI guys

HI guys!! Lo lamento…….. XD pero con la escuela, ni pude actualizar…. gracias a dios, por el bendito 16 de septiembre, 2 días de descanso!!

Cualquiera que conociera a Ned diría que el ES UN ESTUPIDO y en realidad lo es.

Ned camino de la playa a su casa, solo como era de esperarse, observo algo que le cambiaria la vida……. Su casa se había incendiado, cuando llego estaban los bomberos y el sin pensar dos veces les pregunto:

-Que!? Que paso!? - Les pregunto con su acostumbrada cara ridícula.

- Al parecer la Sra. Marie, dejo unas velas aromatizantes, salio con el vecino y el aire ocasiono que las velas cayeran en la alfombra - le contesto, mientras le daba la señal a sus compañeros para marcharse.

- Y…y….y…. la…. casa…..NO ESTA!! ¿Por qué!! - Grito Ned, al acercarse a la casa donde había crecido, o más bien a las ruinas de esa casa.

- Lo lamento, pero gracias al seguro de la casa, en medio año estará lista - contesto con una sonrisa el bombero.

Sin embargo Ned ni si quiera lo escucho salio corriendo a la casa de los Mosely, donde se encontraba su madre.

- Mama, Mama!! ¿Estas bien? ¿ESTAS LOCA?, ¿Por qué dejas sola la casa?? - Le pregunta Ned a su madre, abrazándola fuertemente.

- Si hijo, estoy bien - le contesto con una grata sonrisa - gracias a Carl, que valientemente me salvo, lo malo es que el azucar, se me cayo, así que….

- Si claro… ¿donde viviremos?, no se si te diste cuenta pero…. LA CASA SE QUEMO!- Le replico Ned, olvidándose que estaba en la casa de la persona, que daño mucho.

-Puedes sentarte, si quieres- le ofreció Jennifer, extendiendo su mano hacia un sillón detrás de el.

- No gracias, mama respóndeme- dirigiéndose a su madre, que aun se encontraba temblorosa.

- Emmm… lo que pasa…es algo complicado…- Decía Marie, sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

De repente Carl entra en la sala, y dice algo que nunca pensaron escuchar.

- Se quedaran a vivir aquí.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Qué pasara con Ned y Moze, conviviendo en la misma casa, después de todo lo sucedido? ¿Carl y Marie serán más que amigos? ¿Qué pasara con el café de Carl, ya que no hay azúcar? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Hoy no es un buen dia

**Estupida escuela, xD mañana vuelvo a la escuela, así que aquí esta el quinto capitulo ¿quinto capitulo? Que rápido! bueno que lo disfruten ) (Por cierto le cambie el titulo a la historia por que era muy ñoño, y este nuevo parece de serie mexicana xD)**

- No gracias, mama respóndeme- dirigiéndose a su madre, que aun se encontraba temblorosa.

- Emmm… lo que pasa…es algo complicado…- Decía Marie, sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

De repente Carl entra en la sala, y dice algo que nunca pensaron escuchar.

- Se quedaran a vivir aquí.

- ¡¿Qué!? - Gritaron a unísono Ned y Moze.

- Papa, eso es imposible, yo tengo que ensayar para mi recital, tu y yo estaremos muy ocupados y hago mucho ruido… no tendrán privacidad.

- Siempre ocupada. - Se quejo Ned casi murmurando.

- Hija por dios, no seas descortés, además estoy seguro que a Marie y a Ned les encantara tu canción.

- No es mi canción papa…. es la de Miley Cyrus - contesto muy enfada.

Ned aun no creía lo que acaba de escuchar, demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por su mente por ejemplo. Mudarse a la casa de su exnovia, exmejoramiga, saber que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que sus padres tengan un "romance", y…. ¿si quieren casarse? Aunque esos pensamientos se interrumpieras cuando llego a su mente un recuerdo, tal vez la convivencia con Jennifer no seria tan mala, después de todo.

_Flashback_

_Ned y Jennifer se encuentran en el parque mas cercano a sus casas, se trata de uno cercano a su escuela elemental. En ese entonces ya habían terminado, había rencor en sus corazones, más bien en el de Jennifer. _

_Ella se encontraba sentada en un columpio, el estaba en el columpio a su lado, llevaban ahí 1 hora y nadie dijo nada, hasta que Ned rompió el silencio._

_-Lo lamento, no quise decir eso, ese día, hablo en serio… realmente te ame.- _

_- ¿Te ame?, ¿Te refieres a tiempo pasado?_

_- No… es decir… Te amo Moze… como amiga… aunque tienes que reconocer, lo nuestro no funcionaba, tu estabas muy ocupada y yo aun soy muy inmaduro.- Concluyo Ned, declarando lo obvio. _

_- Cierto tu y Emma, Pareja Perfecta, igual de inmaduros.- Contesto Jennifer, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, y sus ojos se humedecieron, sin embargo se negó a llorar, aun cuando su madre murió… ella nunca lloro._

_- Entonces… ¿seremos amigos?- Le dijo Ned con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando su respuesta._

_- No.- Le contesto fríamente. _

_- ¡¿Qué!? __¿Por qué no? - Le pregunto con su acostumbrada cara confundida de un idiota._

_- Si claro Ned, luego te diré que tipo de flores regalarle en San Valentín.- Dijo con un tono sarcástico, se levanto y se fue… dejando a Ned confundido._

_Ese Fue el fin de su amistad. _

_Fin del Flashback_

-¡Ned!, ¡Ned!, ¡NED! ¡Contéstame!- Grito Marie a su hijo, que parecía petrificado.

- Ah si, emm… ¿Qué me decías?- Contesto Ned, como si acabara de despertar.

- Hijo, dormirás en el cuarto de arriba junto al de Jennifer, es el antiguo cuarto de…..bueno ahí dormirás- Aviso el Carl el papa de Jennifer.

Carl tiene otro hijo aparte de Jennifer, Corbin de 5 años mayor que Jennifer, huyo de la casa a la edad de ella, y desde ese día no lo han vuelto a ver, para Carl el murió.

- Si claro, gracias señor, y mamá ¿que paso con nuestras cosas? - Pregunto con la esperanza de que varias cosas se hayan rescatado.

- Lo siento amor, solo lo que estaba en el cofre se salvo, ya sabes, el álbum de fotos, tus anuarios, chocolates podridos y la vieja guitarra de tu padre. - Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

- Que mal…. bueno supongo que el señor Mosely no se enfadara si tomo un baño hoy no ah sido un día muy bueno. -

- Claro hijo, báñate… pensaba que era yo, pero ya veo que no es así. - Dijo Carl con una sonrisa en su cara.

**Fin de este capitulo**

**UFF!! 694 PALABRAS!? vaya es el mas largo que eh escrito, lastima que es el que menos me gusta jaja, el próximo sera mejor, ya lo tengo pensado, así que no piensen que todo esta perdido, si dios quiere mañana mismo lo pongo ese tendrá mas Noze de lo que se imaginan.. Si hay alguna falta de ortografia, mil disculpas...Ok sayonara!!**


	6. Encuentros y besos

**Genial, xD Aquí esta ya la sexta parte de "Bajo el mismo Techo", )**

- Uff!! Apesto, tiene razón Carl, mejor me bañare, tengo mi toalla, y esta ropa que apesta, mmm… es como estar en casa - Dijo Ned a si mismo, con optimismo.

Tomo su toalla y se dirigió al baño, no fue un problema para el ya que todos los baños se encuentran al fondo a la derecha, aunque se dio cuenta, que no funcionaba el de abajo, así que subió las escaleras, solo había 3 puertas, una de ellas obviamente el látigo, había otros dos así que abrió la puerta más cercana, esa puerta conducía al cuarto de Jennifer, una habitación muy limpia, de color verde claro, en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba un bello piano, Ned sabia que ese fue el regalo de la madre de Jennifer para ella, el mismo día que falleció.

- Bueno, estoy seguro que aquí no es el baño- Se rió de su error, y procedió a la siguiente puerta.

La herradura esta cerrada, pero la terquedad de Ned lo obligo a utilizar sus mañas para abrirla, lo logro, aunque sintió una fuerza que lo empujo hacia adentro del baño, lo grave fue que se tropezó y se sostuvo de de Jennifer que se encontraba en el baño, con tan solo una toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, sin querer la acorralo en una esquina de el baño.

Sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de distancia, Ned no lo podía creer, así que no reacciono, y Jennifer no se podía mover, solo lo vio y sintió la gran necesidad de besarlo.

Cuando Ned realmente reacciono no lo pensó dos veces, es decir "el es así" no mide las consecuencias… y la beso, pero no fue cualquier beso, fue un beso de esos en las que desencadenas todas las pasiones, millones de sensaciones sintieron, ternura, pasión, lujuria, amor…. ¿amor? quizás aun no es tarde….

Lastima que el aire se agotaba, y tuvieron que romper, se miraron fijamente, sin nada que decir hasta que Ned rompió el silencio.

- Wow. - Dijo Ned con una sonrisa y una mirada confusa.

- ¿Sabes que?, esto no debió haber sucedido, así que olvidémoslo y sigamos con nuestra vida lo mas normal posible ¿quieres? - Contesto cortante y fría, ella lo amaba, pero no quería ser la primera en ceder, ya no quería ser ella.

- Si…pero…yo no quiero olvidarlo - Dijo sin pensar, y salio del baño, sin decir nada mas.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Lo lamento!! xD es demasiado corto, espero que les haya gustado, por lo que veo serán varios capítulos de mi fic xD pero espero que valga la pena.**


	7. ¿Aun la amas?

OMG!! No puedo creerlo, lamento la tardanza pero ya saben tonta escuela, absorbe mi tiempo jajaja, bueno este capitulo casi no me gusto y esta medio largo xD, espero que les guste.

Había un gran silencio que inundaba la habitación, se encontraban la familia Mosely y la familia Bigby sentados en el comedor, con una tensión con la que no se puede vivir.

- Papa, ¿puedo dormir hoy y tal vez mañana y el resto de mi vida en la casa de Lily? - Dijo Jennifer repentinamente mientras observaba a aquel muchacho de ojos azules.

- En realidad no, hija creo que por el momento has molestado mucho a la familia Truscott, además creo que es una falta de respuesta a nuestros invitados. - Señalo Carl a los Bigby, mientras Jennifer solo lo acepto.

- No, no, y no, no se preocupen por nosotros Carl, no queremos ser una molestia, y nosotros tenemos una familia en Kansas así que….- Fue interrumpido el discurso al dramático de Marie por Carl.

- Para nada, se quedaran aquí, además a Jennifer no le incomoda su presencia… ¿o si Jennifer?

- Nooooo claro que no para nada, es un placer - Contesto la castaña con un tono sarcástico y además sabiendo que si decía lo contrario, tendría problemas con su padre.

El silencio regreso a la morada, hasta que Marie decidió romperlo.

- Así que…Ned, cariño estas muy callado, ¿Por qué no dices algo?

- Claro mama, "Algo" listo. - Dijo algo enfadado por la tensión del momento, claro que para el no es fácil, estando en la misma mesa con su ex novia, que hace unos momentos lo acababa de rechazar, y también su ex suegro que aunque no lo demostraba aun no era de su agrado por romperle el corazón a su pequeña.

- Papa, tengo tarea, ¿me puedo retirar?

- Oh si, creo que es hora que nos levantemos, ven Ned ayudemos a Carl con los platos.

* * *

_- ¿ENSERIO? ¿ESTAS EN LA CASA DE MOZE? ¿TU, TU, TU CASA SE QUEMO?? ¿CORTASTE CON EMMA? Y ESTO SI QUE NO LO PUEDO CREER, ¿BESASTE A MOZE? - Pregunto Cookie paranoico por teléfono a su aun mejor amigo Ned. _

- Por ultima vez, si es verdad, y si vivo en la casa de Moze, y si tambien mi casa se quemo, y si corte con Emma, bueno literalmete ella corto conmigo, y yo nunca te dije que bese a Moze - Contesto Ned, con su celular algo cansado pegado a su oreja.

_- A que mal, deduje que con esas posibilidades y los datos que me diste lo mas probable es que hayas querido regresar con Moze, pero veo que no .- Contesto decepcionado. _- Bueno... la verdad es que... si la bese... pero e-e-e-lla quiso yo so-solo me deje guiar por el momento y...y...y. - Quiso justificar Ned.

_ - Dios Mio! Soy un genio, asi que... si regresas con Moze, seremos los 3 mejores amigos... OTRA VEZ! y sin Emma! - Dijo lleno de emocion Cookie que casi gritaba por el telefono._

- No lo se Cookie, no me siento listo respecto a eso. _- Bueno dime algo, ¿aun la amas? _

¿Ned aun la ama? Ni siquiera el lo sabe, Jennifer era una gran chica, de echo lo es, y el ¿quien es? solo un tonto que huye de si mismo, lo que el no sabia, era de que su destino iba a cambiar pronto, como dice el dicho "Entre mas oscuro esta, es por que va a amanecer"

**Fin del capitulo.**

**No me gusto del todo esta capitulo, aunque pensándolo bien, no me gusta ninguno de mis caps. TT si hay alguna falta de ortografia, MIL DISCULPAS. Espero actualizar pronto xD. AH y si quieren dar alguna sugerencia, critica lo que sea solo da click en esa bonita oracion que dice "Submit Review" y deja un comentario **


	8. Todos queremos ganar algo

**Holaaaa… XD me faltan 3 caps. Para el final hoy decidí hacerlos mas largos tengo MUCHA TAREA así que mientras le adelanto para el gran final. **

**Me parece que no eh contestado los comentarios xD (las 3 personas xD) así que lo haré ahora. **

**Joey Hirasame****: Gracias por tu comentario, y lo se xD no tengo la mejor ortografía, a de ser por que escribo rápidamente como desesperada xD bueno espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos.**

**Adriana: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Y que bien que te guste mi fanfic, yo pensaba que ah nadie le iba a gustar ya que se lo enseñe a mi BFF y me dijo que estaba chido pero es mi BFF así que lo dice por compromiso aunque si hubiera dicho lo contrario la asesinaría xD bueno eso fue fuera de tema ). Espero que sigas leyendo mi fanfic.**

**Liz: También gracias por tu apoyo y no os preocupáis ya casi termino; D**

- Así que… ¿Entraras al concurso de baile Jennifer? – Preguntaba Lily a su mejor amiga mientras escuchaban música en su habitación.

- No lo se, tengo la presentación, y últimamente me eh sentido extraña. – Contesto con la mirada vacía, mientras bebía una coca-cola.

- ¿Acaso no tendrá algo que ver que el cabeza de hongo vive en tu casa, es decir tu primer verdadero amor, pero también el desgraciado que te arruino tu vida y tus ganas de vivir?

- ¡Que alentadora! – Dijo Jennifer con un tono sarcástico.

- Vamos, no dejes que sepa que sufres a morir por el, sigue tu vida como si no te afectara sus puñaladas a tu pobre y roto corazón.

- ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón, no dejare que un **niño inmaduro**, no me deje vivir, vamos Lily me inscribiré ahora mismo, aunque no es verdad que muero por el, aun. – Dice mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirigen a la playa donde son las inscripciones.

* * *

-¡NO LO HARE! -Renegó Ned al saber el castigo que le tocaría por no decirle a Lisa, que Cookie no quería seguir con ella más tiempo.

-¡Vamos tu amas bailar! ¡Justin Timberlake te tiene envidia!. – Dice Cookie mientras empieza a bailar ridículamente sobre la arena de playa.

-¿Por que no le dices mejor tu a Lisa, que no quieres salir con ella?

-¿Estas loco? ¿Y que le diré? Lisa la verdad, es que estoy harto de las huecas y poco inteligentes de tus amigas, y quiero terminar.

-Así se habla! Te llevo a su casa

- Era sarcasmo amigo, así que mira ahí están las inscripciones, hey mira, ¿No es ella Moze? – Dice Cookie mientras señala a una chica alta con abundante cabello y grandes ojos marrones.

- Si al parecer ella se inscribirá al concurso.

-Lo ves? ¡Perfecto! Te inscribes y si ganas bailaras con ella y tendrás una nueva oportunidad con ella.

- ¡Va! Tienes razón, y yo que pensaba que no sabias nada del amor.- Dice Ned halagando a su amigo.

- Si, Lo se, llámenme Dr. "Amor", ahora vamos, antes de que cierren las solicitudes. – Dice Cookie mientras se levantan de la arena y van a inscribirse.

* * *

- Muy bien Ned, ahí esta Jennifer, sentada, en...un sillón, bien esto es fácil, solo llega y pregúntale si esta inscrita, y si no es así, hoy habrá sido un sido un mal día. - Ned se dice a si mismo, mientras baja de las escaleras.

_Jennifer era una chica lista, tranquila pero sobre todo con una gran sed de ganar._

_Ned tambien era listo, bueno inteligente, y sabia que tenia que ganar para ganarse a Jennifer o a Moze, su amiga._

- Emmm... Hola Jennifer, este... emm... Te vi, en las inscripciones para el concurso de baile... ¿entraste? - Le dice tímidamente, con curiosidad.

- Si lo hice, pero no creo ganar. - Dice mientras toca su nuca, Ned sabia que cuando hace eso es por que miente, o hace algo que no quiere.

_El sabía que mentía._

- A que bien, eso es bueno, yo también me inscribí, bueno mas bien Cookie me obligo...-Dijo hasta que Jennifer lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cookie? Me dijeron que corto con Lisa, por una estupidez, aunque ya se que no es el único. - Dijo fríamente mientras se paraba de su asiento, para ir a su habitación...

_Es cierto, el amor es complicado, ellos eran los mejores amigos, se enamoraron, terminaron... ¿Por qué? Por una estupidez, su amistad termino, claro que tal vez con el tiempo, puedan volver a ser amigos, ¿enamorarse de nuevo? Es complicado pero puede llegar a pasar..._

**Fin de este capitulo**

**Creo que es el más largo que eh escrito xD, pero esta 2,3 no me convence hahaha, bueno por andar haciendo este Cáp. No hice la tarea de Taller, Rayos xD bueno ojala que les haya gustado y pronto estará el que sigue, no dejen de leer y ya saben le dan en "Submit Review" y dejen su comentario, critica o sugerencia ;D**


	9. Nuevos amigos

Hi guys

**Hi guys!! OK ya solo faltan 2 capítulos para el final hehe. Ah y no soy propia de el manual de Ned ni de ninguno de sus personajes blablabla.**

Bien Jennifer, solo el idiota de Ned, pudo haberse inscrito en el concurso de baile junto conmigo…… ¡Ay no!... el baile de improvisación es en parejas al azar… ¿y si me toca con el?... no sabría que hacer. – Se dijo a si misma, mientras evadía los gritos de Ned.

-¡JENNIFER!, ¡JENNIFER! ¡ABRE, NECESITAMOS HABLAR, JENNIFER! ¡JENNIFER!, ¡¡MOZE!! – Gritaba Ned, hasta que el dijo "Moze" y Jennifer le abrió con su acostumbrada cara de "¿Qué quieres idiota?

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- Dijo Jennifer, no muy contenta.

-Nada, es solo que….creo que deberíamos hacer las pases, estoy seguro que no te gusta vivir de esta manera. – Dijo con su cara siempre tan inocente e ingenuo.

-Si te refieres a…… No… yo no hablo acerca de eso… es solo que… lo mismo le hicieron a Lily y… - No termino de decir, ya que Ned la interrumpió.

-¿Lily? No la conozco ¿Quién es? – Dijo Ned, el sabia muy bien, como arruinar las cosas.

-Lily es mi mejor amiga, ¡ah! Pero si quieres, entra a mi habitación y podremos platicar. – Lo invito a pasar, aunque ellos estaban aun confundidos, ¿se están volviendo a hablar?

Hablaron de la escuela, de sus nuevos amigos, de sus aficiones, por un momento olvidaron que fueron pareja, aunque ciertamente, Ned no hablo nunca de Emma, ni Jennifer se lo pidió. Por un momento volvieron a ser los mejores amigos.

-Así que… ¿Puedo decirte Moze? – Pregunto tímidamente Ned.

-Si claro, no hay problema – Le dijo con un guiño confiadamente

Todo iba bien, hasta que Ned hizo lo que mas le sale bien, "Arruinar las cosas".

-¿Tienes novio? – Dijo entre risas, sin embargo a Jennifer no le causo risa.

-No… Tengo que irme a ensayar para mi recital para mañana, adiós – Dijo rápidamente y salio corriendo de la habitación, sin decir nada mas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lily estaba en el parque extremo, patinando, hasta que vio a un chico que trataba hacer trucos con la bicicleta, bastante mal, así que decidió hablarle cortésmente.

- ¡OYE IDIOTA! ¿ACASO JAMAS HAS USADO UNA BICICLETA? ¡NO SE USA ASI, TARADO! – Dijo Lily

-Disculpa, no permitiré que me digas así, por lo menos dime tu nombre chica agresiva. – Dijo el chico patet… es decir "Con malas habilidades en la bicicleta"

-Veras idiota antisocial, mi nombre es Lily pero creo los ineptos como tu, no son capaces de pronunciarlos, y no me digas tu nombre, no quiero saberlo. –

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Simón, pero mis amigos me llaman Cookie, y "Me gussssstan las agresivas, nena, ¡GRRR!" – Dijo tratando de imitar un tono seductor.

Esta bien "SIMON" si piensas que eso me gusta, te equivocas, además no se porque pierdo saliva, al hablar contigo ¡Adiós! – Dijo agarrando su patineta, pero Cookie la logro detener.

¡-Hey! Espera, mañana en la playa habrá un concurso de baile, a las 7 de la tarde, ¿quisieras acompañarme?

-En realidad no – Dijo Lily fríamente.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?

-Soy la maestra de ceremonias ¡Duhh!

¿-Ah si? ¡Qué bien!, mi amigo Ned Bigby entro al concurso y…. –Dijo Cookie hasta que fue interrumpido por Lily.

-¿Ned Bigby? ¿El cabeza de hongo? ¡Ese idiota le destrozo el corazón a mi mejor amiga!, ¡AGHH! ¡No me digas mas, no hablo con ineptos como tu! – Grito Lily y salio corriendo hacia la playa.

* * *

Se encontraron Lily y Jennifer justamente en la playa y empezaron a platicar.

-Si, ya conocí a tu ex mejor amigo. – Comento Lily a su mejor amiga.

¿-Ned? A el ya lo conoces… o ¿Te refieres a Cookie?

-Si a el, a Cookie, un idiota, aunque algo lindo.

-Uuuuuuuuuuu, ¿Te gusta Cookie, verdad? – Dijo Jennifer en tono de burla.

-No, claro que no. – Dijo Sonrojándose. – Mejor dime, ¿En que hora es tu recital?

-Mañana a las 12 de la noche. – Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿A las 12 de la noche? Debes estar bromeando el concurso de baile es mañana y se acaba a las 12:30

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no, no es posible!

-¡Si, si, si es posible!

-No tengo otra opción cuando acabe tendré que salir corriendo, aunque me da igual, no ganare.

_Lo que ella no sabía, es que el día siguiente todo iba a cambiar…_

_**Fin de este capitulo.**_

**Ok, lo que hare en el proximo cap. es poner todo lo que paso en concurso bla,bla,bla lo pondre creo que esta semana xD ojala que les haya gustado y ya saben !COOOMEEENTEN!! xD en "Submit Review" Pero... AHORA MISMO, VAMOS! ¿QUE ESPERAN! xD. Solo 2 capitulos para el gran final... los tratare de poner juntos , asi que ya saben, esten atentos.**


	10. Solo tienes hasta las 12 de la noche

**Hey chicos!! Solo queda un capitulo para el GRAN FINAL, espero que les guste!**

_Hoy es el gran día, todos se encuentran en una gran cabaña, a orillas del mar, donde se iba a convocar el concurso de baile, toda la gente aplaudía, y alentaba a sus amigos, mientras Lily se acercaba al micrófono y dijo con gran entusiasmo:_

_- _1,2,3 Muy bien funciona, así que...¿¡Como están todos!? ¿Bien? Genial, como todos saben, los chicos que se inscribieron vendran aquí, pondrán su pista y nos enseñaran su gran talento, claro que como no hubo audiciones, muchos harán el ridículo y los tendremos que sacar!! ¡BUUUU! Y los dos últimos grandes bailarines, hombre y mujer, harán una improvisación de un ritmo al azar y el publico dirá que calificación quieren para la pareja y de eso sera el premio, para terminar el concurso. Okey, el primer concursante es...- En ese momento saca un sobre amarillo y vuelve a sostener el micrófono. - Muy bien, esto es genial el primer concursante es "Cabeza de coco" no se su nombre, ya que aquí puso "cabeza de coco", pero si, ese su nombre, ¡Que raro nombre! Bueno "Cabeza de coco" sube aquí y demuestra tu talento!. - Concluyo Lily.

_Cabeza de Coco subió al escenario, eh hizo la peor interpretación de breakdance por lo que fue abucheado, y lo descalificaron, varios concursante fueron pasando, algunos buenos y otros muy malos, hasta que llego el turno de Ned Bigby_

_- _Ahora es el turno de... ¡Ned Bigby!, que nos bailara... ¡Hip-Hop, Genial! . - DijoLily abandonando el escenario y dejando entrar al ojiazul.

Ned empezó bien... y termino ¡Excelente! Quien iba a decir que el pequeño chico del manual, tenia esas habilidades.

- Muy bien, por ultimo pero no menos importante, esta mi mejor amiga, casi hermana: ¡"Jennifer Mosley"!

Jennifer subió al escenario y empezó una bello baile de ballet, por lo cual todos aplaudieron, entre ellos Ned.

Al bajar de la plataforma Ned se acerco a Jennifer.

- Estuviste muy...muy.. -Ned tartamudeaba, no podía ser directo - muy...muy.. bien, majestuoso..digo lindo...digo hermoso,-suspiro- es la mejor presentación que eh visto, si eso es lo que quiero decir.

- Emmm... gracias, supongo, tu tampoco estuviste nada mal. - Dice Jennifer con una sonrisa, mientras observa que Lily regreso al escenario a dar los resultados.

- Hey! Chicos, tengo buenas noticias, en este sobre vienen los resultados de los mejores bailarines, hombre y mujer, que son los que bailaran el ritmo que los jueces elegirán, ahora sacare los resultados que determinaron los jueces. - saca del sobre una pequeña hoja. - ¡Wow, yo sabia que esto iba a pasar! ¡Jennifer Moseley, y Ned Bigby! ¡Y bailaran Tango! ¡Al escenario ahora!. - Dijo con gran alegría Lily

- ¿¡QUEEEE!?. - Dijeron a unisono Ned y Moze.

Los dos estaban tan sorprendidos que lo único que pudieron hacer es mirarse uno al otro. Pero el publico los llamaba a gritos por lo cual tuvieron que subir al escenario.

- Bien chicos, ¿Como se sienten de ser los mejores bailarines, de todoCalifornia? . - Dice Lily poniéndole el micrófono para que hablara Ned.

- Emmm... ¿sorprendido, y confundido?. - Dice timidamente Ned.

- Oh no... esa es una mala noticia, por que ya debo bajar y ustedes a bailar. - Dice Lily mientras baja del escenario dejandolos solos, pero Jennifer la interrumpe para una pregunta.

- Hey! ¿Y como bailaremos con esta ropa?

- Solo sigan su corazón.- Dice con una sonrisa.

_En ese momento empieza a sonar una canción:_

_**Yo me cegué en tus ojazos  
y fui a caer en tus brazos.  
Y entre tus brazos yo fui feliz,  
porque te amé con delirio.**_

_Ned agarroa Jennifer por la cintura fuertemente, y ella le corresponde poniendo sus manos en el cuello de el, mientras se dejan llevar por la música y se miran fijamente con amor.  
_

_**Yo fui a caer en tus brazos  
y así llegué hasta el martirio;  
te juro que enloquecí,  
cuando por dentro me vi,  
y comprendí lo que hacía.  
Quiero mirar hacia Dios,  
aunque me muerda el dolor,  
aunque me cueste morir.**_

_Ned cargaa Jennifer y la deja caer y la sostiene antes de llegar al suelo y se quedan así hasta el final de la canción, viéndose los dos con amor._

**_Por quererte llegué hasta el martirio,  
cuando vi que mi casa dejaba  
y, aunque mi alma en tus brazos quedaba,  
te dejé, que es igual que morir.  
¡Cómo duele en la carne el zarpazo!  
¡Así duele escapar de tus brazos!  
De tu brazos, que a mí se aferraban,  
gritando: ¡Mi vida se irá si te vas!  
_**  
_Se acaba la canción y todos se levantan a aplaudirles, mientras Ned y Moze tomados de la mano sevan a un balcón que da vista al mar, atrás del telon. _

_- _Estuviste genial. - Dice Jennifer mientras lo besa en los labios suavemente.

- Tu también estuviste genial, y lo estas ahora. - Dice Ned, mientras profundiza el beso.

_Por un momento, su amor revivió los dos estaban felices, ahora podían estar juntos, pero alguien los interrumpe..._

_-_¡Ned! Amor, ven dame un beso. - Dice la rubia, lo tomo por los hombros y lo besa.

_Jennifer no podía creer lo que veía, en ese momento sonó las campanas, ya eran las 12, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo, llorando..._

**_FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO._**

**Lo se, triste final, me imagino que sabrán quien es la rubia, xDDD o tal vez no, tratare de hacer lo mas rápido posible el proximo capitulo, ya saben dejen comentario!! no se si se han dado cuenta pero cuando escriben comentario, escribo un nuevo capitulo, así que apurense y dejen comentarios!!**

**Besos!**


	11. Juntos, otra vez

**OMG****! Estoy emocionada, este es el último ****capituló****!! (Por cierto el más largo, bueno eso creo), Por cierto Emm****a, es la exnovia**** de ****Ned, sa****le en los primeros capítulos.**

_Se acaba la canción y todos se __levantan__ a aplaudirles, mientras __Ned y Moze__ tomados de la mano se van a un balcón que da vista al mar, atrás del telón. _

_- _Estuviste genial. - Dice Jennifer mientras lo besa en los labios suavemente.

- Tu también estuviste genial, y lo estas ahora. - Dice Ned, mientras profundiza el beso.

_Por un momento, su amor revivió los dos __estaban__ felices, ahora __podían __estar juntos, pero alguien los interrumpe..._

_-_¡Ned! Amor, ven dame un beso. - Dice la rubia, lo tomo por los hombros y lo besa.

Jennifer no pudo creer lo que veía, en ese momento sonó las campanas, ya eran las 12, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo, llorando...

Pero Ned respondió de inmediato y la alejo...

-¿Que diablos...Emma?¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto el ojiazul, confundido.

- Ned, me di cuenta de la verdad, jamás debimos haber terminado, en realidad yo te amo, tuvimos problemas para estar juntos, así que... ¿Quieres que volvamos juntos? .- Dijo Emma, con una sonrisa, y ojos esperanzados.

- No, no podemos volver juntos... me di cuenta, que en realidad amo a Moze, y haré todo por estar con ella. -Dijo fríamente y se alejo de ella, para ir a buscara Jennifer.

Cuando Jennifer llego a la playa, se hinco ante el mar, saco de su bolsillo, una pequeña foto de bolsillo irónicamente de Ned y ella, ya estaba algo arrugada, vieja, gastada por las lágrimas que ella derramo por el, el día que la dejo cruelmente, ella tomo la foto decidida y la dejo en la arena para que el mar la arrastrara, se levanto, y siguió su camino, hacia su presentación, pero no se dio cuenta, de que algo se le había caído...

* * *

-¡Lily!, ¡Lily!, ¿Sabes donde esta Moze?. - Dijo Ned, dirigiéndose a Lily, por puro instinto.

-¿Moze? ¿Quien es Moze?... ¡Ah!... Te refieres a Jennifer, emmhh ella debe estar ahora en su presentación, ¿Por que preguntas?

- Oh Maldición... ¿Sabes donde es la presentación? Debo encontrarla, es urgente. - Dice apurado Ned, aunque Lily no lo estaba tan apurada como el.

- ¿De vida o muerte? ¿O lo puedes hacer mañana? -Pregunto tranquilamente Lily

- De vida o muerte, y tal vez muero si no lo hago, ahora dime donde es. -

- Bien, bien, es en la esquina de la cafetería "La pulguita", a lado del cibercafe, lo cual es irónico, ya que ¿Quien quiere ir a la cafetería, cuando hay un cibercafe a la... - Fue interrumpida por Ned.

-Si, si, claro, gracias. - Y salio corriendo, hacia la playa, seguido por Cookie que se preocupo por el, ya que parecía lunático corriendo de esa manera y lo siguió.

En el camino, Ned sintió que había roto algo con el pie, pero al ver su pie, se encontró con un pase para entrar a un evento, precisamente era el de la presentación de Moze, lo cual lo hizo sentir lleno de vida otra vez, y prosiguió a correr mas rápido, tanto que dejo a Cookie atrás, hasta que por fin llego al lugar.

* * *

**En la Presentación. **

- ¿Estas segura Jennifer? ¿Te sabes la canción? - Pregunto Carl (El padre de Jennifer) a su hija que había decidido cambiar la canción por otra mas adecuada para sus sentimientos y que además era solista.

- Si papa, estoy segura, más segura que nunca.

En ese momento, dijeron el nombre de Moze, ya era hora de salir al escenario.

Ella se habia cambiado de ropa, ahora traia un vestido rojo de tirantes, hasta la rodilla, brillos en el vestido, tacones rojos, y el cabello lo tenia ligeramente rizado. Camino hacia el escenario, miro al publico, tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

- Hola, buenas noches, soy Jennifer Ann Mozely y cantare la canción de Masoquismo, esta dedicada para...-Se atraganto. - para... una persona que me daño mucho, y ni siquiera yo puedo creer, que aun lo amo, con todas mi fuerzas y corazón... esto va para ti... Ned Bigby. - Dice casi susurrando lo último.

Empieza a cantar:

_Tú eras todo para mí_

_Yo no creía más que en ti_

_Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión_

De repente, entre toda la gente, Moze pudo notar que Ned estaba ahí mirándola, apreciándola, también noto, que el estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero eso no la deprimió, le dio mas ganas de seguir cantando...

_Tú eras todo y nada más_

_Eras mi voz eras mi hogar_

_En medio de la soledad una bendición_

En ese momento ella se paro, Ned se acerco, lo miro con ojos de tristeza y continúo cantando...

_Pero algo extraño sucedió_

_Mi cuento de hadas se acabo_

_Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón_

_Eras todo para mí desde el principio y hasta el fin_

_No había como definir todo este amor_

_Cuanto te quiero __Cuanto te odio_

_Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos_

_Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo_

La ultima estrofa, la canto con más fuerza y tristeza, todos aplaudieron al final de la canción, entre ellos Ned, que fue el que aplaudió con más fuerza. Después Ned fue tras Jennifer y al final la alcanzo atrás del telón.

- Wow, Moze estuviste increíble. - Dijo Ned olvidando para quien era la canción.

- Primero dijiste que estuve genial, ahora increíble, ¿se te acaba la imaginación, cierto? Ahórrate esas palabras para Emma. - Dice mientras camina evadiéndolo.

- Espera Moze, Emma se equivoco, creyó que yo quería volver con ella, pero la realidad es que... Te amo, te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti ahora, y se que tu me amas, talvez ahora estas enojada conmigo, aunque no deberías, yo no tengo la culpa, Emma fue quien me beso, cuando a la única persona que quiero besar es a ti, se que una vez te hice sufrir, quiero que me perdones, era un idiota, un niño inmadura, y la verdad aun lo sigo siendo, pero soy un niño inmadura que te ama - Concluyo Ned con la esperanza de que aceptara sus disculpas.

- Eres un idiota Bigby... aunque eres el más lindo idiota ¿Sabias? . - Dice Moze riendo mientras lo toma de la cara y lo besa apasionadamente y el procede a tomarla de la cintura.

Hasta que...

- ¡Jennifer Mozely!. - Grita Carl, al ver a su hija besando a su exnovio ( ya que aun lo es, por que no le ah dicho si quiere ser su novia.

Ned y Moze rompen el beso

- Oh señor, lo que pasa es que Moze y yo regresamos y...-

Wow, espera vaquero, aun no digo si quiero regresar contigo. - Dice Moze cruzando los brazos.

- Oh señorita, y lo harás, por que no hay mejor pareja que Ned, para ti - Dice Carl con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, cuando supe que le habías roto el corazón a mi manzanita, te quise asesinar, meter tu cara en el escusado, dejarte sin tu...

- Si, si, creo que lo entendí señor, pero...¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

- Quiero decir Ned, que me di cuenta que eres un gran chico, mejor que lo que yo fui con la madre de Jennifer, así que no la dejes sola ¿Quieres?

- Claro que quiero señor, y usted nunca deje sola a mi mama ¿Quiere?

- Si claro hijo, pero solo una cosa mas. -Dice Carl, señalando con su dedo.

- Dinos papa, espero que sea a nuestros favor . - Dice mientras sonríe a su nuevo novio (otra vez).

- No esperen que los deje dormir juntos ¡eh!, silbando y aplaudiendo .- Dice mientras silba y aplaude.

Ned y Moze ríen, y se dirigen a la casa de ambos tomados de la mano.

_Y así como esta historia de amor termina, el amor siempre vence, de alguna manera y más cuando el amor es casto y puro como el de un mejor amigo_.

**_FIN_**

**Jajajaja lo se, lo se mega mamon pero lo tenia que hacer xD, dejen sus reviews comentarios, quejas lo que sea, y lo que les gusto y lo que odiaron ;D. Y sobre la cancion de Masoquismo de Lola, se que a muchos no les gusta, ni a mi me gusta xD, pero la cancion se me hace linda asi que la puse y por cierto tengo en mente otro fic (AMENAZA) xD ok chicos, los dejo...y ¡LOS AMO! O.O xD em una manera no extraña, claro.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


End file.
